kungfuchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Chaos(film)
Kung Fu Chaos is a fictional film directed (and most likely written and produced) by Shao Ting. It has basically no plot and things that do not belong in a kung fu film (like alien invaders, a dinosaur and a mexican wrestler). Plot The film has generally no plot. Although it is somewhat centered around the hero (a character of the player's choice) defeating the Evil Ninja Clan of Darkness. :The Bar ::The hero is in a bar when ninjas suddenly and randomly attack him/her.Our hero wrecks up the upper and lower floors of the bar then jumps onto a nearby barge. He/she floats on the barge while fighting more ninjas then eventually hits another barge, he/she jumps on to the next barge. He/she travels on that until they hit a wall. The boat sinks and he/she jump up collapsing platforms until he/she jumps onto a big cage supported by a crane. The cage breaks and our hero falls off and onto the docks. He runs along the docks whilst defeatingm more ninja. He eventually jumps on to a single platform to fight the bar owner (Xui Tan). After defeating her the police crash into the platform. :The Ninja Fortress ::It turns out that our hero was actually on a blind date with a princess(which is quite sad if the player is playing as a female character). Ninjas want money for princess, but since hero is broke he/she braves the ninja fortress. The hero (in order) encounters numerous ninjas, whilst jumping from numerous platforms high in the treetops, self-activating spikes and deadly poison gas. After fighting ninjas andnning up the stairs to get way from the gas. He gets to the stop where strangely the gas stops. When the hero gets to the top he fights the head ninja (Ninja Fu Hiya). :The Caves ::Hero saves the princess but now owes the police for committng several crimes. He hears a legend about a hidden treasure. He goes to get it but ninjas want treasure too! He fights a lot of ninjas while avoiding killer fog and invincible, killer vampires. He gets on to a ying-yang on the floor which then collapses and sends them down a seemingly endless tunnel that is filled with floors of spikes that the player must avoid whilst falling. He lands on a platform with three buttons and a floor of holes. The player must fight ninjas whilst avoiding similar traps. He eventually falls onto another platform where he fights and evil wizard (Master Sho-Yu). :The Gigantic ::Our hero looking for life without killer ninjas so he hops on a boat in search of peace, quiet and fast cars!(most likely the U.S.).But unbeknowest to him, the ninjas hijack the boat! The ninjas are too stupid to drive a boat so they crash it into an iceberg! Our hero must fight ninjas whilst simoultanesly climbing the quickly sinking ship. He gets on the last life boat and has to battle a seemingly genderless man with a samurai sword! (Chop and Styx). After defeating him? He/she sails to a deserted island. :The Island ::Our hero must dodge dinosaurs and build a raft to get home safely. But he/she does not know that the ninjas have also survived and need a raft but are too stupid to build one themselves! So our hero must fight ninjas whilst also sailing away from an enraged Tyrannosaur! After dodging man-eating pirahnas, low-lying vines and swift rapids the raft goes cascading over a waterfall! Our hero manages to get onto a bridge but then has too fight a monkey with an afro!(Monkey). :The City ::Our hero eventually reaches the city but unfortunately it is being attacked by aliens! Our hero must fight ninjas whilst running away from the many alien's bombs and death ray. After jumping from building to building and taking a ride on a flying saucer, our hero jumps on a chopper where he meets Lucy Cannon! He battles her, wins, and suddenly lives hapilly ever after. Cultural References Almost every level in the Ninja Challenge is a cultrural reference to a movie not necessarily kung fu orientated. Like the level Fish of Fury is a referance to Fist of Fury or Fry Hard is a referance to Die Hard and Enter the Dino is a reference to Enter the Dragon. And in the video game, the company that produces the movie is called 'Golden Marvellous Productions', which is a referance to the company that produced Enter the Dragon, Golden Harvest. Problems with the movie There are several problems with Shao Ting's movie, here are a few: :1.The Camera ::When looking at final cuts you can see the B camera in the backround, which is poor filmaking. :2.The Plot ::Apart from the fact that the hero is randomly attacked by ninjas, the film has no plot. :3.The Filming ::The film uses no special effects, all scenes are filmed without CGI or animation putting the actors and stage crew in danger. :4.The Things in it ::The film has certain things in it that do not belong in a kung fu film. Things like a dinosaur, alien invaders and a mexican wrestler. Enemys The Character faces many foes, here are a few: :Ninjas ::They are the main villains and are one of two enemys that the player fights directly. Here are a list of types of ninjas: :::-'Dark Ninja', easiest and slowest, they wear a black whole-body suit. :::-'Yellow Fist Ninja', slighty faster and stronger, wears black and yellow suit. :::-'Blood Ninja', are much faster and block, they are smart enough to actually throw something at you. They wear a red and black suit. :::-'Twin Moon Ninja', they are easy to kill and have a large health bar. They were a sunhat and and a black suit covered in a brown oversuit that covers the torso. :::-'Whirlwind Ninja', they spin around to hit you. You can only hit them when they stop and get dizzy. They wear purple and black clothes. :::-'Blind Fury Ninja',they can't attack directly but can only counter. They wear red blindfolds and a white suit. :::-'Great White Ninja',they carry two swords, can run really fast. They wear a white suit. :::-'Flying Ninjas', flying ninjas try and knock you off the platforms in The Good, the Bad and The Ugly Princess. :Bosses ::In certain levels you fight bosses which you could possibly play as. :Police ::In The Legend of the Drinken Bastards the police crash their boat into the dock where the hero is fighting Xui Tan and a cop busts out of a winow and blows his whistle while you're on a boat. :Giant Fish ::In Fish of Fury a giant fish eats lillypads around you(and if your on one, you too) and climbs a waterfall to eat you in another level. :Pirahnas ::Pihranas try to eat you when you fall off the raft in Enter the Dino and when you fall off the lillypads in Fish of Fury. :Aliens ::Aliens throw bombs at you on top of the building and burn down buildings with you on them with their death ray.